Unlimited
by words forgotten
Summary: Fiyero just cant seem to get her off his mind. Cute drabble about Fiyero and Elphaba. One-shot


It didn't matter where he was or what he was doing, that emerald skinned beauty was always on his mind. He had thought about her before, but ever since that day with the lion cub he couldn't keep his mind off of her. On the off and rare chance they were alone she was actually quite shy and sweet. She would never admit it or act that way around anyone else but he knew what a genuinely caring person she was.

Fiyero was currently sitting in the Shiz courtyard eating dinner with Glinda and her group of friends. There in front of him were the richest and most popular kids at Shiz but all he could think of was Elphaba.

"I'm gonna go get some air" he whispered in Glinda's ear. She barely looked him when she mumbled sure, as she was deep in a conversation about hats.

He slowly stood up and sulked about the campus. Wanting something and not being able to have it was a very new experience for him. He began kicking a rock as he walked and nearly fell into a fountain as he hadn't looked up from his feet in some time. When he finally raised his head and took in his surroundings he was in a lovely garden he had never seen before. Looking around he saw a beautiful patch of flowers with a small bench in the middle of it.

There on the bench sat a beautiful figure. The red from the sunset was causing the purple of the flowers to glow on her green skin. It caused her sharp emerald features to seem soft and warm. Her hair was up in a lose bun and you could see the purple streaks in her charcoal hair. Small curls had fallen and framed her face as she read. She looked perfectly content and he stood limply as he watched, mesmerized by her.

He watched as her face contorted and a shiny drop trickled down her cheek.

"Please do not cry" he said barely loud enough for her to hear him. She lifted her head from her book and turned her head in his direction. He wanted to run towards her and wipe the tears away, but instead stood tall and frozen.

Usually when they were alone they would joke and banter. Other times he would stare at her as she tried to explain the importance of the animals being freed, captivated by her passion. But now as she sat on the bench so weak and girly, she felt anger boil in her chest.

She jumped up slamming her book shut and throwing it down on the bench. "Can I help you" she said sourly.

Now as she stood with her back to the light of the setting sun a dark shadow cast itself over her and she looked truly menacing.

He stared at her intently as she stood dark and tall with her arms crossed. He thought about her limitless power and decided that he should probably fear her, but as he began to back up a gust of wind rolled through and knocked her hair out of its bun causing it to blow around her face in long curly locks. In that moment he saw something in her that he had never seen before. Something inside of her hard exterior, something even deeper than the shy sweet Elphaba, at first he thought it must be her strength and power that drove her. He always thought that was what pushed her into this isolated, strong willed beauty. But now he saw something else, something scared and broken.

He stopped backing up and instead rushed to her sweeping her up into his arms and kissed her. He felt her stiffen and bang on his chest. He released her and she slumped down as he placed her back on the ground, she stared at his mouth and then up into his eyes. She then decided that she would think it through later as all she could focus on was the numb tingle in her lips and the fire on her skin where his hands rested.

She stood up on her tip toes and placed her lips on his once more, he quickly returned it. As she snaked her arms around his neck he pushed her even closer to his body. Both of them became so invested in the kiss, they couldn't hear Glinda approaching as she called out Fiyero's name. However her high pitched shrieks were enough to pull them away from one another. Even as they stared at a distraught Glinda there body's remained close.

_I really hope you guys liked it. Originally meant to be a one shot, let me know if you want me to continue it. _


End file.
